


皮囊变成小孩了怎么办！？

by 01yellow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 幼体Castiel PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01yellow/pseuds/01yellow
Summary: 群里聊天的脑洞只是外表变成幼体！内在还是那个成年的Castiel，不是underage！不是underage！不是underage！祝大家食用愉快♥（ノ´∀`）Castiel和Dean穿越回到过去，突然发现cass的皮囊变成小孩啦，于是他们借这个机会好好玩♂耍一番~
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 16





	皮囊变成小孩了怎么办！？

小Cass现在又难受又着急。小小的鸡鸡已经硬硬地抬起头流着水了，可是没开过苞的后穴又小又紧，怎么也吃不下dean的大阴茎。他试着用手指给自己扩张，但是不得要领的弄法把自己弄得更疼了。  
Castiel笨拙的动作在Dean看来可爱极了。他卷起Cass过大的风衣袖口，握住Cass的小手，舔弄他的小手指头。十指连心，灵活的舌头带来湿热的触感，酥麻的感觉从Cass的指头扩散到全身，让Cass的小鸡鸡更加鼓胀。dean很快把Cass的两只小手都舔湿了。他握着Cass的手，探到Cass身下，引导他给自己的小菊穴扩张。

“dean在用我的手玩我的屁股！”这个过于色情的事实，让即使是有些缺乏人类羞耻心的Castiel，也迅速涨红了小脸蛋。羞耻感在Cass已经燃起的欲望上火上浇油，在小穴洞口游走的手指把Cass撩拨得更加欲求不满。

“dean，先摸摸我前面，求求你了...”小Cass下意识地用小腿缠着dean磨蹭。他被欲望折磨得眼角发红，漂亮的蓝眼睛流着眼泪，泪水大颗大颗地挂在睫毛上。这可爱的模样让dean早就硬得发疼的阴茎涨得更大。dean亲了一下Cass撅的高高的嘴唇表示安慰，然后腾出一只手，把小孩脱了一半的短裤彻底扯掉。男孩的鸡鸡粉粉的没有耻毛，而且尺寸很小，dean轻松地就把它包裹在手掌心。他小心地套住Cass的小鸡鸡，开始抚慰。小孩皮囊的鸡鸡没有被人弄过，额外敏感。才被dean撸了几下，粉色的小孔就爽得大口大口地吐出粘液。“dean...摸得我的鸡鸡...好爽，好舒服啊啊...”Cass歪着小脑袋，半眯着眼睛望着dean，柔软的黑发乱蓬蓬的支棱着，样子可爱极了。他嘴里说着跟纯洁外貌完全不符的淫词浪语，这种巨大的反差带来强烈的色情感。dean脑海中最后一丝“不能肏小孩皮囊的道德感”也彻底崩断。

dean褪下拉链，把涨得发疼的阴茎释放出来，小心地试着进入Cass的小穴。“疼啊啊啊啊啊！！！”虽然已经被手指做过扩张，但男人的阳具毕竟比手指大太多，dean刚插入龟头，Cass就哭着尖叫出来。dean急忙想要退出。“不要出去！”小Cass着急地拽住dean的衣角，孩子的声音带着哭腔说“我想要...我想要dean干我...” “我太大了，怕把你的皮囊肏坏了。” “肏坏更好...坏了我也可以用荣光修复...dean快...快肏我...求你了”dean再也忍不住。他抬起小Cass的腿架在自己的肩膀上，让Cass的下身最大限度地在自己面前打开。小孩皮囊的后穴沾了口水和淫液，粉嫩嫩水嘟嘟的，像一只水蜜桃。dean捏着Cass的小屁股，对着“水蜜桃”，把阴茎全部肏了进去。“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”Cass又尖叫起来，但这次dean没有停下动作。dean持续抽插，男人的大阴茎对小孩的嫩穴来说太过粗糙，Cass刚开苞的粉嫩肉洞立刻就被肏得红肿，两只小小的睾丸也被dean粗硬的耻毛刮得发红。“嘶...啊...”怕dean停下不肏自己，Cass咬紧嘴唇不让自己叫出来，但还是疼得直哼哼。这个小表情和dean记忆中的那个总是皱着眉头的倔脾气天使重合，dean突然觉得有些心疼。他一边放慢下身的动作，一边解开Cass的衬衫纽扣。dean宽大的手掌覆上Cass的胸部，温柔地抚摸，时不时揉一揉Cass柔软粉嫩的小乳头。“啊嗯...好舒服...”Cass立刻弓起上半身。小孩皮囊的胸部虽然不像大人的一样丰满，但是比大人的更加敏感。敏感的小奶头被dean玩了几下就充血挺立，像烤派上装点的美味小红莓。dean含住一颗乳头，舔弄起来。他用舌面轻轻地按压乳头，然后把按进乳晕的乳头吸出来，再用舌尖舔过乳头的小缝。“啊啊啊啊啊！！！好舒服...好舒服啊啊！”Cass忍不住抓住dean的头发，挺起胸脯轮流将两边乳头送到dean嘴里。dean技巧娴熟的舔弄很快让小男孩攀上了快感的高峰。dean一边肏着Cass一边照顾他的胸部，Cass很快尖叫着射了出来。

Cass的肉穴因为高潮夹得更紧，又软又热让dean几乎爽得当场缴械。他停下动作，一边享受Cass高潮带来的快感一边欣赏Cass高潮的模样。高潮余韵中的Cass脱力的躺在过大的风衣外套上，脱了一半的衬衣半挂在他身上，已经被汗水浸湿得透明。Cass急促地喘息着，他小小的身体随着他的呼吸起起伏伏。他全身的皮肤都因为性事而泛红。粉红的皮肤沾着星星点点的奶白色精液，让他看起来就像是一只泡过牛奶的多汁草莓。

看着这幅模样的小Cass，dean还没释放的欲望在小穴里又胀大了几分。dean加快动作抽插。前列腺被粗硬的阴茎反复碾磨，Cass的身体又渐渐开始燥热，刚射过的鸡鸡也开始抬头。“dean...啊...dean肏得我好爽啊啊...”小男孩一边挺起腰迎合dean的动作，一边伸手揉自己又勃起了的小鸡鸡，“啊...鸡鸡好痒...鸡鸡也想被dean弄...” “你可真是个淫荡的坏小孩！”dean说着，重重地在Cass屁股上拍了一巴掌。“啊啊啊！！！”Cass的后穴紧缩了一下。“你喜欢被打屁股?”dean又试探着拍了几下Cass的屁股，这下Cass的鸡鸡颤抖着流出了淫水，“啊！喜欢...我...我是淫荡的坏小孩...请dean惩罚我...啊！！！” “如你所愿！”dean一边粗暴地拍打揉捏Cass的屁股，一边把阴茎肏得更深。“现在替我摸摸你的骚鸡鸡。”dean腾不出手抚慰Cass滴水的前端，于是他“指导”Cass手淫。Cass听话地握住自己的小鸡鸡。“把包皮剥开，摸摸自己的龟头。”小皮囊还没有割过包皮，龟头第一次完全地裸露出来，被Cass的小手一摸，立刻颤抖着射出了一小股精。“啊啊啊啊啊！不行...太刺激了！！！” “Cass不喜欢这种刺激吗?” “...啊...我...不是...”Cass停了一会，忍不住又握住自己的小鸡鸡。“对，就是这样，用你自己的精液润滑鸡鸡...啊...蛋蛋也要摸到...Cass好孩子...搓一下龟头...嗯...用手指抠一下小洞洞...”Cass的小穴随着鸡鸡的刺激收缩，dean一边继续“指导”Cass，一边把Cass的肉洞肏得咕唧咕唧水声大作。“嗯啊...好爽...dean好会弄...鸡鸡好爽...屁股也好舒服啊啊啊！”Cass不断呻吟，童音喊得沙哑。他挂在dean肩膀上的小腿胡乱蹬着，小小的脚趾爽得绷紧，不时滑过dean敏感的耳垂。dean终于到达高潮。他捏住Cass的屁股大力冲刺，狠狠地肏干这个小皮囊，把Cass的小肚皮肏成自己阴茎凸起的形状，将灼热的精液射进Cass的最深处。dean一边射精一边握住Cass的小手，撸动Cass的小鸡鸡。“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”前后都被强烈地刺激，Cass也被带上了快感顶峰，尖叫着射在了dean手里。

“唔嗯...”小Cass缩在dean怀里，感受高潮的余韵。dean抚摸着Cass柔软的黑头发，听着Cass满足的哼哼，突然觉得Cass就像只小猫咪。“dean，我们该回去了。这次的案子早就完成了，我们不应该在穿越过的时间里停留这么久。”余韵过去，清醒过来的Cass觉得有些难为情，红着脸提醒dean。“我倒是觉得挺应该的~”dean的手顺着Cass头发抚摸到他的后颈，又沿着后背一路向下，“也许，可以停留得更久一些...”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话给我点赞或者留言吧~


End file.
